pb Ed j
by lunahungrr
Summary: Just decided to re-upload this ~^... a Kawaii Ed fic... please r/r and flame @ will... but who can flame Ed?
1. FooD!

~The characters and music don't belong to me, they instead belong to….uhhh ^^'….. their respective owners feels like a poor Otaku~

~I just LOVE Ed, so I felt that a quick story would suit her.  Plus, I got really bored in my 3 hour history class… so I'd like to thank my prof for the inspiration~

~Spike does NOT appear in this story… he's off… doing Spike things.  No, this is NOT after the series, but it is all Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein~

~One more thing: this is an experiment in all dialogue, so please tell me what you think~

so…. On with the show!

"Maaaaaa! Ein!  Eddo is playing chess, don't bother Eddo!"

"Geeze, I thought nothing could keep her still that long."

"She's been playing the same game since you left."

"That was …"

"32 hours ago."

"Eh? Wow.  But some of her games have lasted…"

 "AHHH! Checkmate!  Eddo won! Eddo won! Yap pa pa, Yap pa pa!"

 "Cut that pop music."

 "C'mon, I like your music better too, but if that's what she's into…"

 "Papa! Papa! Did you get souvenir for Eddo?"

 "So the Black Dog has puppies, ne?"

  "At least she doesn't have to repeat mine. _Faye-faye._"

 "Don't make fun of me."

 "I'm not, it's the truth!  Hey Ed, nice to know you notice me, finally.  Nope, sorry, no souvenir."

 "Then what's in the bags?"

 "Lunch."

 "LUNCH!"

"Yap"

  "Both of you…. Ed, Faye! Get out of the bags, something will be ready in a bit."

 "Yeah… Bell Peppers."

 "And Beef, wench."

 "ehhhhh??? But I'm hungry."

 "Ed is hungry!"

 "NO!"

 "Humph!"

 "Aaaaawaaaah!  Hungry! Tummy Rumbly! "

 "Hey, Ed!"

 "Faye-Faye!"

"grrr….What do you want to do right now."

"Edward wants to eat."

"Besides that."

"ehhhh….. paint Faye-Faye's toenails!"

"humph…. ok… Ed, you can paint my toenails, if you go get me something to eat.  I promise."

"OK! YaaaaY! Come, Ein, Ein and Ed will find food for Faye-Faye!"

"Try the Kitchen.

"HAI!"

"Woof!"

"hehe…. Food, at last!"

"Come Ein… lets go get food!"

"Who's sneaking up in my kitchen?"

"Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivurski the Fourth!  We don't want any food.  Just coming to help."

"Ed… you're as easy to see through as Faye's wet T-shirt."

"Ehhh?"

"Nevermind…"

"I heard that!  LECH! I never expected that from you!"

"Since when are you wet and wearing a T-shirt?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Do you want me to argue with you or do you want me to make lunch?"

"Arrrrr….. what a lady must go through for a spot of food."

"I knew that you would agree with me.  Now, Ed…Ed? Oh well."

"Shhh… Ein… don't let Jetto know that we're in here…'kay? 'kay."

"Faye? Where did Ed go?"

"I don't know… to the bathroom?"

"Oh…. Yeah!"

"hehehe…. Shhh, Ein.   Ooooh! Peanut Butter! In the corner!  Spike-person must have forgotten about it.  His leftovers are always Yummy! Mmmmmm! Faye-Faye will like this! Ein…. go find some bread!"

"Yap!"

"Ein…. what are you doing? Put that bread down.  It's been in the garbage. You're a smart dog, you know that mold is bad."

"Let him eat it. He'll know that it's bad after it comes back up."

"Ok, Ein, you can eat it."

"Pssssst… Ein, come back with Ed."

"And Faye?"

"Yes?"

"You're cleaning if he hacks it up."

"Ehhhh? Nani?"

"Yup, I'm not touching that purple slime, especially not after it's been in Ein's mouth."

"Awwww!"

"Good job Ein!  Peanut butter goes on the bread.  Bread goes together to make a sandwich.  And sandwich and Ein and Eddo go to Faye-Faye!"

"Woof"

"Ed! What were you doing in that cabinet?"

 "Edward was making lunch!"

 "Ummm… ok."

"Woof"


	2. m0r' f00d!

"Here, Faye-Faye! Itedakimasu!"

"Yeah! Woohoo! I knew you'ld pull through for me."

"YaaaY! Eddo will paint Faye-Faye's toes!"

"Mmmmph"

"Ok, lunch is … Faye! Where did you get that sandwich?"

"Mmmmmph"

"Don't choke on it!"

"Ed… mmph Ein.  Good jelly! Mmmmph."

"Umm… Faye…"

"Where did you keep this stuff stashed?"

"The jelly?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm…. Is it purple-slime-type jelly?"

"Yes… it's purple-slime-type….."

"Here… let me take the rest of it from you"

"Mmmmph"

"I told you I wasn't cleaning it.  Bathroom's that way."

"Mmmmmmmmmph!"

"Where did Faye-Faye go.  I'm going to paint her toe-nails.  She has a new color! See!"


	3. 00C!

~~~~~~~AN:WARNING! OoC!~~~~~~~~

"Yup… pretty.  Tell me, Ed, if we barely ever have food, how are we able to afford to keep smoking and buy nail polish?"

"Papa! We need cigarettes!  Every Otaku knows that smoking makes you stronger, faster, able to shoot straighter!  But, remember, smoking is bad for kids, that's why Ed doesn't smoke."

"Ok, thanks for clearing that up for me.  Lets go, I made my specialty."

~~Back~~


	4. ch0w d0wn, c0wb0y!

"YaaY!  Shitake and Eggs! Itedakimas!"

"Uhhh…. Ed, Jet… you two eat, I think I'll rest on the couch.

"Edward will paint Faye-Faye's toes. Wheeee!"

"Ok, There will be plenty of food left when you're finished."

"What color, Ed?"

"Faye-Faye's new color!"

"Oh, Ed, anything but purple."

~~~~~~~ARIGATO GOZINMASU!!! to my reviewers… expressing your confusion is helping to make this story clearer~

~pez… I hope that this is what you wanted… and I love you too^_^~


	5. 00C2

A quick response to my lovable reviewers  
  
ULTRAnormalMAN… yes, indeed who CAN flame Ed?  
  
kj7rat… take time, see you in a few*squeal* Colonial here I come!  
  
Rachel… Glad you got the last line ^^ I wasn't sure how hard to follow this would be.  
  
Pez304… Of course it's full of kawaii goodness… would I write anything else *looks innocent* AND YES!!!! THE EVIL PURPLE FROM OUR NOIR VIEWING mwahahahahahahaha….. ahem  
  
Sunglass Man … glad you found it funny ^_^  
  
FiveStarSellout… YaaaY! you also got the last line! Glad to un-confuse you!  
  
Hitori Loire and Zika-Silver1… yes, Ed is cute *pinches the red patches on her cheeks*  
  
Nikki… you aren't stupid… and you aren't alone in your confusion! I took care of it for you! 


End file.
